


Bought an Island

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [94]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, bucky x steve, past Steve x Reader, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Kudos: 6





	Bought an Island

Tony was damn near shaking with excitement as you neared your destination. “Only the best for my wife.” He told you.

“I will never, ever get tired of hearing that.” You grinned.

“Good.” He leaned over and kissed you. “Cause I’m always gonna remind you.” He said softly. “I never imagined getting married. Let alone to the woman of my dreams.”

“Me, either. Especially to the Tony Stark.” You blushed. “But…to me? You’re just my Tony.”

“And that’s why I fell for you so hard.” He pecked your nose. “You saw past the extra crap.”

“Always, honey.” You teased. “I can’t wait to cuddle up.our first night as man and wife.”

“I can’t wait to do all our firsts as man and wife.” He wiggled his brows. “Already did the whole sneaking off because we couldn’t wait to get in private deal.” He smirked.

“I expected that from us.” You nodded but blushed. “I’m surprised we didn’t sneak off sooner, honestly.”

“I would have.” He laughed. “But I was trying to be good.” He shrugged. “I’ll have you all to myself for a week, anyway. No leaving our room if we don’t want to!”

You grinned. “That’s going to be the best part.” You winked. “I can have you all to myself.”

“Gonna use me?” He smirked, loving how easily he got you flustered. “Because I would not object to that.” Tony licked his lips. “It’ll be even better if we get back and in a couple weeks find out it wasn’t just the two of us heading back to the tower.”

“That’s the goal.” You kissed his cheek. “I’ll never, ever forget the look on your face when I told you.” You smiled lovingly.

“I’ll never forget that feeling.” He squeezed your hand. “I didn’t think our wedding day could get any happier. Then you told me that. I was floored.” He kissed your nose. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Shifting, you wrapped your arm around his middle. “Thank you.” You said gently. “For everything.”

He squeezed you. “Thank you.” Glancing out the window, his face lit up. “We’re here.” He moved back so you could see, watching your reaction.

“We’re honeymooning on a boat?” You smiled at him.

“Part of the time. The other part is on an island.” He told you. “That I may have bought.”

You pulled back and stared up at him. “You bought an island?!” Why that surprised you, you were unsure. He had been known to make random (large) purchases.

“Our island.” He smiled like it had been the best idea. “Right now there’s just a cabin on it, but I plan to add to it throughout the years.”

“I can’t believe you sometimes.” You said lovingly. “You are still your over the top self, but much more lovingly now.”

“I’ll literally buy anything our kids need.” He chuckled. “And then some.” He smirked, looking proud.

You shook your head. “I love you. But we’re teaching them humbleness first!” You chuckled. “I don’t want them growing up to be entitled brats.”

“I was probably a brat.” He said honestly.

“Was?” You said teasingly, sticking your tongue out at him.

“I’ll show you was.” He chuckled at the fact that it made no sense and kissed you gently as you landed. “All week long.”

“Promise?” You nipped his lip. “Because I am looking forward to that.

“As soon as we step foot in the cabin.” He assured. “You’re being ravished on the couch….the bed…in the shower…” he began explaining. “Then on the boat in the morning and at noon, and when it gets dark…”

Biting your lip, you groaned. “Tease.” You shifted in your seat. “I might tease you back now.”

“Hope so.” He licked his lips, the two of you getting off. “Tie me up, maybe?” He smirked.

You blushed bright red and arched a brow. “Really?”

Tony licked his lips. “You taking control sounds hot.”

“Then I’m willing to try for you.” You assured with a waver in your voice. “And I’ll let you know if it’s not for me.”

“I can’t wait.” He grinned. “So many things to try…”

* * *

Tony was waiting for you to shower by the time you both settled and unpacked a bit. You had your makeup from the wedding on, and your hair was still done. All you wanted was to get back to feeling like yourself. “Wanna shower, husband?” You asked from the bathroom.

“Don’t have to ask me twice, Mrs. Stark.” He grinned, undressing as he made his way towards you. “I’d shower over and over again as long as you’re in there.” He chuckled.

You grabbed his hand and pulled him to you. “Is that so?”

“Very much so.” His hands went to your hips.

* * *

Lying next to him in bed, you traced lines on his chest gently, enjoying the peace. You could tell he was close to sleep and you just listened to his breathing. Every now and then your rings caught the light just right, making your heart flutter. You never thought you’d be here, and you were floored by it. “I love you.” You breathed, closing your eyes.

He squeezed you in response, both of you falling asleep peacefully.

* * *

“Come on, buddy. You pinky promised your papa.” Bucky sighed, trying to get Heimdall into bed that night. “I know you napped, but we all need to get sleep tonight.”

“I’m not sleepy!” He was running around, in and out of Bucky’s legs with ease. “I wanna play!” He told him.

“Heimdall if you wake up Ben, you’re not getting any toys tomorrow.” Bucky tried, reaching to get him.

Heimdall shot him a look. “That’s not nice!”

“You know what’s not nice? It’s two in the morning and you’re not in bed.” Bucky rubbed over his face.

“I’m not sleeeeeppppyyyyy.” He pointed out again. “I’m hungry!”

“Heimdall.” Bucky crouched to his level. “You has a load of cake tonight, breakfast will be sooner than you think.”

He pouted and crossed his arms over his small chest. “Hungry.”

Bucky sighed. “If we go get an orange, will you go to bed after?”

“I’ll try….”

“Heimdall.” Bucky crossed his arms right back. “You’re really close to losing your toys.”

He gasped, his eyes watering. “NO! Lost Daddy, lost Mommy. NOT MY TOYS, too.” He shook his head, giving away the real reason for his actions.

Bucky sat on the carpet, pulling the boy into his lap. “You didn’t lose your mom, buddy.” He said gently.

He sniffed. “She’s gone.” He countered.

“But she’s coming back.” Bucky assured. “Want me to try calling her?” He played with his blonde hair. Heimdall nodded, looking up at him and looking like Thor. He was his exact clone and even Bucky nodded the bright God.

He pulled out his phone, clicking around until he was video calling you. When you picked up, you looked tired. “Everything okay?”

“Mommy!” Heimdall brightened, holding the phone.

You smiled at him. “Hey, baby.” You woke up instantly when you saw his eyes a bit glossy. “Getting ready for bed?” You asked softly.

Bucky shook his head behind Heimdall. “I not sleepy.” He told you, his words giving him away. His speech was not like that anymore.

“Really? Cause you’re usually asleep when Papa is asleep. And…Papa’s asleep.” You told him. You tilted the camera to show Tony asleep, then moved it back to you. “Why don’t you have Bucky lay with you and have JARVIS put on your night time holograms Papa made you?”

He pouted. “I hungry!” He shook his head.

“I told him he could have an orange. He said he would try, then I told him he was close to losing his toys with how he’s acting. Then he said…” He sighed. “He said ‘lost Daddy, lost Mommy, not my toys’. That’s when I offered to call you.”

Your heart clenched. “Baby boy, I’ll be back to you in a week.” You assured him. “And calling you every day!” You reminded him.

He didn’t look convinced, but as he talked to you more, the sleep began overtaking him. Soon, he was sleeping against Bucky’s chest.

Bucky gave you a grateful smile before waving silently. You waved back before the pair of you hung up. You felt incredibly bad for Heimdall and wondered how he would react if he were to have another brother or a sister. It was the first time you had been concerned about it. Curling back up with Tony, you tried to focus on the positive. The fact that he pulled you close to him helped ease your nerves. Soon, you were drifting back asleep.

* * *

Bucky sighed as he slid into bed next to Steve, trying not to wake the blonde as he looked like he had been sleeping already. “Late night?” Steve asked softly, eyes still closed.

“Yeah.” Bucky breathed out. “Heimdall was being bratty, but he just misses his mom.” He kissed Steve’s shoulder. “He fell asleep video chatting with her.”

“Poor kid. He’s gonna have a hard time with attachment.” Steve nuzzled into his warmth.

“Can you blame him? His dad went to another world, and couldn’t get back.” He sighed, holding Steve close.

“Not at all. I even get sad about him gone and the guy hated me at some points.” He moved to lay half on him. “And Y/N is raising a mini-Thor.” He yawned.

“Yeah.” Bucky whispered, running his fingers up and down his spine. “Rest okay? I’ll listen for the boys.”

Steve nodded. “You sleep, too.” He mumbled.

“I’ll try.” He kissed his head. When he knew Steve was back asleep, he smiled softly to.himself. The comfort just being this close to him was always welcomed and he felt he’d never get used to it. Listening to his husband sleep, he thought over ideas for their upcoming anniversary.

He felt like nothing was good enough for his Stevie, but he’d make sure it was nothing short of memorable. He deserved the world, and more. He figured he could take him on a honeymoon too, as they never had one. He made a note to text you about it.

* * *

Waking up, Tony glanced down at you and smiled. This was what he had looked forward to most, waking up as a married couple for the first time. A warmth spread over him, loving how peaceful you looked. He kissed your cheek gently before rubbing his hand down your side.

You shifted slightly, trying to move closer to him. Your leg hooked over his and your face nuzzled to his neck. “Sweetheart…” he groaned.

You just hummed in your sleep, moving closer as his hands rubbed at you. When his grip tightened on your hips, you hummed contently. “Tony…” you murmured. Nipping at his neck, you smiled as he hissed. “Morning.” You rubbed at his chest and down his torso.

“Morning, Mrs. Stark.” He grinned.

You smiled and leaned up, pecking his lips. “Hi, husband.” Kissing him softly, you smiled as he deepened it.

“Need you.” He mumbled against your mouth.

Chuckling, you rolled your hips. “Take me.”

“With pleasure” he rolled on top of you, keeping you busy for the morning.

* * *

Before you knew it, your honeymoon was over, and you were on your way back to the tower. “When can we do a test?!” Tony was practically bouncing.

You chuckled and shrugged. “We can around the time I’m supposed to start my period.” You told him.

He pouted, stumbling back when Heimdall ran into him. “Oof.” He managed to balance himself enough to pick up the excited half-God. “Heimdall!”

“Papa!” He returned the excitement. Hugging him tight, he looked over at you. “MOMMY!”

“Hi, baby.” You kissed his head. “I missed you so much.” You told him. “Were you good for the guys?”

He nodded excitedly but as Bucky brought in Ben, he looked more exhausted than you had seen. “Thank God you’re home.” He handed you Ben. “I have to go console Steve now, accidently snapped at him.” He mumbled before shuffling away.

You gaze went to Heimdall. “Did you give them a hard time?!” You scolded.

“IT WAS BEN!” He pointed to his younger brother.

Ben waved to Tony happily. “Hi, oh ee.” He brushed off what Heimdall had just said.

Tony shook his head. “Heimdall, I don’t think it was Ben.” He said gently, but firmly.

“It was!!!” Heimdall whined.

Ben was used to taking the blame and just leaned into you. “I missed you, too, Ben.” You kissed the top of his head.

“Miss momma” He giggled, hugging your neck.

Tony smiled, picturing you with a 3rd. “How about we all go cuddle up and watch a movie?”

You nodded, smiling at that idea. “I never thought I’d say I missed kid’s movies!” You chuckled.

“I do not miss them.” He teased. “But I’ll watch as many as our kids want.” He promised.

“You better.” You nudged your shoulder with his. “Should we check in with the rest of the guys first?”

Tony smiled and nodded. “Maybe see if anyone else wants to join in the movie time?” He suggested. “And give everyone their gifts?”

You nodded, excited to see Nat first. “I have a secret gift for Nat later though…” You told him, his interest piqued.

“Secret?” He wiggled his eyebrows. “When did you run off and get it?” He asked, eager to hear about it.

You leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Can’t tell you.” When you pulled back, you giggled at the look on his face.

“Back to wounding me, I see.” He teased, following you to her room. “I’ll figure out some payback, Mrs. Stark.”

“I hope that’s a promise, Mr. Stark.” You giggled before knocking on Nat’s door. “Honey, we’re home!” You called out.

Clint opened the door, grinning. “Hey, guys. Nat’s almost out of the shower. Welcome back.” He grinned at Heimdall. “No rainstorm today buddy?”

“Rainstorm?” You asked, looking at your son. “You weren’t as good as you tried telling us.”

Heimdall pouted and tried to hide in your neck.

“They weren’t bad.” Clint shrugged. You gave him a look to elaborate, seeing as you were currently confused. Between the way Bucky looked, and Clint mentioning rainstorms, you would have thought they were brats.

“Instead of going to bed at his bedtime, he made it rain so none of us had to do ‘bedtime’.” Clint explained, feeling bad for ratting out the tiny God.

“Heimdall, why would you do that?” You asked him softly.

“Wasn’t sleepy.” He replied as if it was the obvious answer. “I told them.” He shrugged.

You sighed softly. “No more toys for you, okay?”

Clint made a face. “Bucky and Steve already took them away.” He told you. “That includes all electronics.”

Tony stared at the boy in your arms, then glanced to Ben. “Did this one do anything?” He looked at Clint.

He sighed. “Tried getting the attention away from Heimdall when we tried getting him to chill out.”

Ben loved his big brother and just pouted when you and Tony looked at him. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

You let out a silent groan. “Boys…” You sighed. “Tell Nat she’s welcome to join us for a movie. You are, too, of course.”

Clint nodded. “I’ll, um, let her know.” He waved. “Glad you’re home.” He gave you a smile before heading back inside.

Tony licked his lips. “Maybe we should let everyone rest, then.”

Nodding, you gave him a sad smile. “I agree. Maybe send them out for a nice dinner tonight, too. They deserve it.”

“Yeah.” He agreed, squeezing Heimdall. “Maybe no movie for the two of you.” He was not happy that this was what the pair of you were coming home to.

“But, Papa!” Heimdall frowned instantly. “Movies!” He fussed.

“No, Heimdall.” You said sternly. “You promised us that you’d be good.” You told him. “It’s clear you weren’t.”

“It was Ben!!!” He shouted. A thunder clap could be heard and you sighed. “I telling the truth!”

Tony raised an eyebrow at Ben. “Did you give Bucky and Steve a hard time, too?”

He looked at him, wide eyed, before trying to hide in your neck.

“Benjamin James.” You said softly. “Look at us.”

He peeked out. “Helped him.” He pointed to Heimdall. “That’s all!”

“Helped him what?” Tony asked. “How about we go have a seat to talk about this.”

You followed him to your shared room, both of you setting the boys down on the bed. You sat between them, running your fingers through Heimdall’s hair gently. “Why have you been acting out, baby?” You asked him softly, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

“I haven’t!” He tried, shrinking when Tony crossed his arms. “REALLY.”

“Don’t lie to us, Heimdall. Bucky and Steve wouldn’t have taken your toys away for no reason.” You sighed. “I don’t want to have to go bother them now, which means the longer you’ll be without your toys.”

“Bucky and Steve are mean!” He sighed. “So mean.” he pouted.

“Why?” Tony asked gently. “Can you talk us through it?”

Heimdall sighed, tapping his shoes together. “Ben gets more ‘ttention than me. Bucky and Steve spend time with Ben. Not me. I got ‘ttention with rain.”

Your heart broke for him. “You had them all week, baby. They spent time with you.”

Heimdall shook his head. “No, momma. I was with Clint and Tasha. Cept for bedtime.”

Ben nodded. Hearing that, you furrowed your brows, and glanced up at Tony for a moment. Looking back at Heimdall, you licked your lips. “You were never with Steve and Bucky?

Heimdall shook his head. “Bed time.”

Tony looked unsure, knowing sometimes kids just weren’t being truthful. “We can ask later.” He told you gently.

You nodded, feeling sad and upset all at once. “L-Let’s put on a movie, then.” You breathed.

Tony nodded, doing so for you as the boys cuddled to your sides. “Popcorn?” He offered.

You shook your head. “Just stay with us.” You said softly. “I’m sure that Heimdall would like Papa cuddles.”

Heimdall nodded quickly at that. “Papa!” He added, making grabby hands at him.

Tony couldn’t help but smile at that and came over quickly once the movie was set. As Heimdall curled into him, he felt his heart melt. He fought with himself, but he believed the small boy a bit more now.

You glanced at them for a moment, your hand going to your stomach, wondering if you’d both gotten your wish.

Tony noticed and threw you a soft smile and a wink. You blushed and looked back to the.movie The boys stayed comfortable throughout, both of them passed out by the end of it. “I think we’ll have company tonight.” you told him softly.

“I don’t mind.” He ran a hand through Heimdall’s hair. “As much as i loved every minute of our honeymoon, I missed them.”

You smiled at that, nodding in agreement. “Clearly, you were missed, too.” You motioned to where Heimdall gripped his shirt.

Tony beamed a little at that. “Did you…do you believe him?”

Biting your lip, you shrugged. “I don’t think he’s lying, but maybe his little mind is making it into a bigger deal? I don’t know what to think.”

“Me, either. Ben seemed to agree.” Tony noted. “And why would Heimdall get his toys taken away on purpose if it wasn’t for attention?”

You nodded, leaning your head back. “I’m not looking forward to this conversation with them.”

“I don’t know if you’d want me there.” He licked his lips.

“If you’d prefer to stay with the boys, that’s fine.” you told him.

“I just don’t want to make things worse.” He nodded.


End file.
